I'll burn that bridge when I get to it
by TheTreeOfGeek
Summary: So this is just a story about two teens are torn from the real world and into the world of Naruto, one of which knows the anime, and are forced to join the Akatsuki in order to survive. Along the way they must prove themselves, lie, and develop new and interesting skills to get back. Didn't I mention that they might be forced to kill? There are no OC pairings only Yaoi :3


I own nothing!  
No OC pairings  
There will be yaoi in later chapters!  
I wrote this on my phone so forgive me for errors!  
Please favorite and follow and comment I will love you! Or do none if those things and I will still love you!  
"Blah" -saying things  
'Blab' - thinking things  
-

"AHHHH!" the sound of a scream someone hitting the floor resounded through the long, dark, winding hallway. The floor was dusty and a cloud flew up as the person landed on the floor. She fell awkwardly on her right arm with her entire body forced upon it. She had flown in from the wall opposite a regular sized closed door and had almost hit her head on it.

"OMG that was close!" Just as she was about to get up yet another girl flew in from the wall.

"AHHH! WATCH OUT!" the blonde girl crashed right on top of the brunette. Most of the weight was forced on the bottom girl's right arm which gave way to a sickening crack. She paled as pain shot though her entire arm and screamed out.

"MY ARM SON OF A FUCKING BITCH THAT FUCKING HURTS!" She tried to move off the injured arm but failed as the other was trying to regain her balance still.

"OFFOFFOFFOFF"

"OMG Grace are you OK?"

"No I'm not! Why would you think I'm ok!?Diane! Please get off my arm!"

Diane quickly got off of Grace. The younger but taller girl on the ground lay curled up now in a fetal position cradling her arm gently. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.  
"Oh no you didn't! Don't tell me you broke it! I don't even know where we are and you already have to go and break something! Just great! "

Diane lifted her head and searched the hall for anything. There was only dust, a few bugs, and possibly a dead rat. Carefully she kneeled by Grace's head "HELP" she called, hoping for anyone to answer. She strained her ears to hear anything, but only an echo of her own voice followed. Nothing else came, so she set herself to work. "Ok Grace. I think I know what to do just bear with, this is gonna hurt like hell"

Grace lifted her head quickly.  
"What!? Nonononono, don't even think about it! That's gonna hurt it already hurts please no." Her mouth salivated and her stomach clenched as she thought about putting her arm back into alignment. She dug her face into the ground and whined, thinking of all the pain she'd go through. While she was distracted Diane quickly grabbed her arm and twisted and pushed it back into place. She felt every bone piece crack, scrape, and pop back into place. What used to look like a mangled arm was now looking like a black and blue less mangled arm.

"GYAH ANEGEJEORJEHDB WAIT TILL I GET FEELING BACK INTO MY ARM I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH IT! FOR FUCKS SAKE" her voice was loud but a bit muffled as she bit her left arm to hopefully cope with the pain. A steady flow of tears was flowing from her eyes but other than that ,and her arm, she seemed fine. "You are SO lucky that you're my friend."

"Mhm. Yeah. Come on now ya sissy let's get a move on. I'm getting a bad feeling here."  
~ Previously with Deidara~

Deidara quickly turned around hearing screams and thuds resounding through the normally empty and quiet hallways. "Those voices aren't very familiar..." with that he briskly walked toward the sounds. He could hear swearing bouncing off the walls in the distance. 'Man that girl has a mouth like Hidan hm.'

He decided against confronting the women out of the blue so he stuck to the shadows of the halls and crept as he came closer to the noisy newcomers. He saw one kneel on the ground and yell for help. Not that he would actually go out and do so. The blonde haired one (from what he could tell) tended to the wounds of the brunette on the ground.

Their bickering was amusing and reminded him of himself and Sasori. 'Hm...broken arm what a shame.' he looked on as her arm was realigned And how she cried and whined as she was fixed up 'ugh she's like Tobi too hm..." That was when the blonde got up and he noticed something 'Wow...she's kinda...short' he heard her announcement to the other girl and intervened before they could leave.  
~ Back to present ~  
Grace looked into the shadows behind Diane and saw them shifting. That was when he appeared out of seemingly nowhere, a young man of about 17 with long blonde hair covering his left blue eye and a long black cloak with red clouds. 'O.M.G No way. Nu uh. Noooooo' Noticing the change in Grace's look Diane turned around to look at Deidara.

Grace was the first to speak up "Uhhh...you don't happen to be here to help us do you?"

Then Diane spoke next "Who the hell are you?" She hissed at him not trusting the guy one bit. Grace kicked her leg towards Diane in a 'hey be nice manner'. The guy seemed to take notice of the gesture but said nothing about it.

"My name is Deidara and I'm not here to help you I'm here to kill you hm!" with that he lifted up his arms and showed his hands which had two mouths with their tongues sticking out.

OK guys! I know this chapter is short but the next will be longer! I want to see if this is a thing people will want to read. I already have the rest thought up so all I need is input. I try to make the characters not OOC but if I do it will be for a good reason! There's plot to this I swear it's somewhere! *rummages through massive piles of papers and ideas that don't fit together*


End file.
